Baseball gloves have been provided with liners to reduce the impact of the ball with the fielder's hands as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,624,016; 4,987,611; 5,285,529; 5,557,803; 7,966,670 and U.S. Printed Patent Applications 20130007937 and 20130036523. In addition, batter's gloves are quite common as shown in Japanese Patent 2003144599 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,218,719; 5,471,682; 5,542,126; 5,604,934; 5,806,091; 5,890,228; 5,983,397; 6,088,834; 7,179,180 and 7,431,671. Similar gloves for golfers are found in Japanese Patent 2004181145 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,258,999 and 5,253,367. Of more general interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. RE24610 3,330,787; 4,700,405; 5,815,838; 5,896,584; 6,233,744 and 7,003,806.